User talk:Coltaine93
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Imperial Campaigns page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:55, March 14, 2016 (UTC) CN image Thanks for sorting out the image info etc for the new image by CN :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:48, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi from the 'editor' of the BH Ext DP Thanks for your note. I agree that I do seem to be editing and re-editing all the time, but I'm afraid that I'm a bit of a perfectionist (for all my errors!). Also I have to fight my regrettable tendency to write the Ext DP entries as though they were part of an Index, rather than a DP. In all events, my goal is to write the DP I would like to have seen given in the original book (as impossible as that would have been). Part of the problem is that, as I re-read the book, I found that it was more discursive and complicated in structure than some of the other SE books (although that may be just my impression because I'm having to read much more closely than I usually do a book, to try and catch all the names. SE also seems to have used BH as a sort of catch-up/recap volume (there being an unusually lot of 'referred to only' type of names), maybe to help readers get on the same page (as it were) before getting into the really complex books thinking of TH, DoD and (especially CG) here. Thanks for the offer of help, I'll certainly take you up on it if necessary. Regards, Pcwrcw (talk) 22:36, September 29, 2016 (UTC) page count Problem solved. Page count now back to 3999. If you get the German wiki to 1000 AV will do the honours here :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:50, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Oscars Love the 'hint with the fencepost' as you'd say in Germany about the calendar! Hope it works. We are getting to the point where it would be really good to get a few more of those promised images to come in. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:44, November 21, 2016 (UTC) File removed I deleted it, Coltaine. I hope there's not a problem with getting it back. Does Chovek know it was pulled?--ArchieVist (talk) 00:06, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Sharing images across Malazan wikis w:Help:Shared_images You might want to look into this Coltaine, it could make your life a bit easier. I found out about it when looking at the Polish wiki recently, they've had it for a while. -- 02:26, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :This reminds me Coltaine, did you follow up on this? If so, did it work ok? -- 22:34, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Slideshows on artist pages I have made changes to some of the new pages to bring them in line with the rest. This meant removing the extra coding which gives the name. The idea of the slideshow is that people can enjoy the artworks in their full glory. Also sorted the images in the sequence in which they appear in the thumbnails underneath. I probably have not done all but maybe you can implement those changes for other artist pages as you come across them :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:14, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Hood Image My apologies: since it was meant for the Wiki's Adv. Calendar, I thought the permission was already given, lol. But I think it's a good idea to ask him with the wiki's account, yes. :) (Since I had not sent him a message yet.) 19:34, January 9, 2017 (UTC) PS: Had an old account. Lost it. Made a new one three-something years ago. Using that right now. (It's become a pattern it seems in my case. Losing accounts, or just not being able to remember the username/password anymore. lol. :My bad; that is more than likely in hindsight. :She hasn't been active for a while though, so I don't know whether we'll get a response. :Btw: you have a personal account too? Or just the Wiki's? : 20:05, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Kindly Sure, go ahead. I am constructing the page, and I have saved changes, so there is no problem. Toctheyounger (talk) 16:49, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Signature I notice you don't use your signature much; it's helpful if you can use it often. I can make you a custom one if you don't like you current one. You use them in the same way as normal signatures (i.e. ~~~~). Here is a basic one: Coltaine (talk) You need to do a few things first to set it up if you want to use it properly. I will help you with that if you want to use it. -- 23:20, February 5, 2017 (UTC) If you just want to remove the 93 then you can copy and past the below in to your signature box in your preferences. If you want something more complex then there are several steps to go through. I'll write a little on it. -- 23:09, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Coltaine (talk) de.malazan theme Another question: do you want me to update the German Wiki's theme to match this wikis recent update? I can alter the colours for it afterwards as well if you want. -- 04:54, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :I've done a lot of the changes for the various templates, however it's getting difficult now because I'm struggling to understand the German. If you find any more templates that you want me to change over to the new style please link them to me. If you find any other problems with the theme or things you want changed please let me know. -- 02:29, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Image Laseen I notice you added GotM to the category rating - as it is a portrait, it should be ok in the spoiler free category - or am I missing something? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:59, January 11, 2018 (UTC) i :Ah, that would be because the category I was thinking of, but missed, is the "Category:Fan art spoiler free new reader", lol! I'll change it over to that one. I wonder if we should have all the images in that category also listed in the GotM section - readers may not look at both... what's your thought on that?Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:24, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Anything from GotM that does not contain spoiler info can be marked for the New Readers category. We just have to be a bit careful... for example... having an image of a dragon... some would probably consider that to be a spoiler just because it would give away that there will be a dragon. So we are really limited to portraits of humans mostly. See what you can dig up :) If you have time... go ahead with adding the new readers images to GotM category Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:21, January 12, 2018 (UTC) re: 'Malazan' art - especially the Advent Calendar Hi Coltaine/Egwene: What a fantastic selection of art in this year’s Advent Calendar! I love the different styles and the way in which they’ve been arranged – it must have taken a lot of thinking to get them presented just right. I think the art collection (all of it) is one of the highlights of the wiki and I wish more people took the time to explore/discover it. Thanks SO much for all of the hard work involved all year long : ) Pcwrcw (talk) 02:34, December 24, 2018 (UTC) ::"I wish you a great christmas season :)" Ditto! Pcwrcw (talk) 04:05, December 25, 2018 (UTC) From Cambonious: Hey Coltaine, I appreciate your willingness to help. I am honestly flattered that both you and pcwrcw reached out to help. To be honest, I REALLY would love to get more involved with this Wiki due to it being such a great way to release some of the creative juices that flow inside of me due to these amazing books. Although, I still don't really know how to use the Wiki yet haha. I mean, am I posting this in the right area? In regards to the mapping idea, I'm not a web app guy so not really sure where to start. I DID take the World map you gave me and georeferenced every other map on the website to it. Meaning, the "Edur Lands" map in Lether falls right on top of the continent in the world map. Not really sure how to make the level of detail that the GoT app map has (as you zoom in etc) but it's a start at least. Once I have a rough draft (VERY rough draft that is) I'll turn it into a pdf where each layer is toggle-able so, if you want to see the route Coltaine took and where it happened in the world, you can clickly check or uncheck the layers you want visible. Next message to you, I'll attach it and see what you think. Thank you for everything! If you'd like to reach me by email, I'm at cameron.r.everhart@gmail.com Malazan PDF Map So, this is the PDF. Like I said, it's a very rough draft but, essentially, all I need was georeference all the island, region maps onto the overall map of the world. So, for example, seven cities lies right on top of the seven cities continent on the world map. Not sure if you've ever used PDF layers before but if you open the pdf in adobe, there's a "layer symbol" to the left. If you click that you see a drop down where all of the individual images are located. When you first open the file, ALL of the maps will be turned on and will look messy. You can turn them off and turn a map on one at a time. For me, this would've been nice because I would've liked to have known how far Lether was from Genabackis for example. This is a start, like I said. The next step would be the most difficult and that would be to "clip" each region/continent to the underlying continent. This would essentially remove the annoying white portions around each image. It would, in turn, turn each image into a polygon. After this, the next step would be to start creating feature classes for each city/continent, etc. Step 4 would be to then link each feature class (city, continent, ocean, etc) to the information stored on this wiki page. So, just like certain people or places are highlighted on the wiki, when you click it, it'll load/query the information on this wiki. I know how to do Steps 1-3, but this last step is pushing my limits of GIS capabilities haha. Does this all make sense? Is it worth it for readers you think? Cambonious (talk) 19:41, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Art Permissions Coltaine, are you able to contact these artists for permission to publish these three recently uploaded images? Holding the First Shore by Daniel Andarist's Grief by Jack Burton K'ell Hunter Undead Jack Burton Also, looks like you're about to hit 5 thousand edits. Congratulations!--ArchieVist (talk) 17:11, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Greetings! I'm SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Malazan Wiki. I will be assistin the community as the liaison for direct contact to full-time staff. If you have any questions, issues, or inquiries, please message me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 03:28, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Hello again! I'm writing to let you know that Fandom now has an official Discord server for all Fandom and Gamepedia editors. If you want to learn more about it, details can be found here on community blog. Let me know if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 02:30, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Update Hi there! I would like to inform you there is a new page you can request and access on the admin dashboard! In this way, you can use it to keep track of the number of edits daily, and which users are contributing. More info is available on the and the blog post. If you already knew about it but have any questions, let me know! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:21, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! I'm excited to announce there's a new Editor Rewards program honoring the hard work of users with awards those that have gained recognition for their contributions. Details are on this blog post, and it'd be most appreciated if you could give some feedback on said blog post. Please message me if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 19:13, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Global Taxonomy Hi there! I'm happy to introduce to you the new feature called the Global Taxonomy. This formula accumulates wikis a user visits and generates a list of recommended wikis for them to visit. In other words, people who have an interest in a topic or genre you entail will be recommended a chance to visit this wiki! That will be perfect for garnering visitors here. You can read more about it on the blog, plus if you're interested in template use, you can check out this link, too. Hope you find them helpful! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:11, December 1, 2019 (UTC) End of the Year Hi there! Quick update on FANDOM's end-of-the-year term. First, there will be changes with featured videos: as of the end of this December, "Featured" Video will be receiving some trial run experiments in hopes of improving its quality, reasons being that videos featured on a page tend to be outdated or spout all the information the user can already read on the article. The main goal will be to figure out how to complement wiki content. Because of that, you might receive a video called "The Loop" play for anonymous users, which will be meant purely to collect visitation data in the vein of the Global Taxonomy method. It won't affect all users, so you might not notice. But if you want to learn more, you can go to the blog post. For more info on Fandom's year in review, you can check out the community post. Let me know if you have any questions, and happy holidays! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 18:54, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Kudos to all... Kudos to all you folks who were involved in the 2019 Advent Calendar – not forgetting the artists! I think that the artwork this year was truly fantastic and the variety was especially good. Every year it seems to be getting better and better!! Coltaine: you should also be thanked for all the work you did on the wiki during 2019 - particularly dealing with the Fan Art of the Week - it's a feature that I think a lot of us look forward to weekly. Best wishes for a happy, healthy and productive New Year : ) Pcwrcw (talk) 04:09, December 27, 2019 (UTC)